Hidden Memories
by TemperamentalWriter
Summary: Ryou has sustained a horrible loss, and current events aren't making him feel much better...
1. One

Tball777- I'm back! ^_^  
  
Yugi- *huggles Tball777*  
  
Yami- Aibou, kindly explain WHAT in Ra are you thinking?  
  
Yugi- She never tortured me, just everyone else!  
  
All- *sweatdrop*  
  
Tball777- Anyway. I have decided to start yet another ficcie!  
  
Seto- *gulps*  
  
Tball777- Don't worry Seto, it's not about you. It's about Ryou and Kura!  
  
Ryou- Kura? *smirks very un-Ryou like*  
  
Bakura- Shut up, you worthless, weak hikari. *points to Tball777* And if you touch him, I will personally come over there and rip your throat out. Only I am allowed to hurt my hikari, got that?  
  
Tball777- Erm, no? *runs* Yugi-kun, can you do the disclaimers?  
  
Yugi- Well, since you asked so nicely, ok! ^_^ Tball777 does not own Yu-Gi- Oh, and anyone who thinks she does needs to have the nice people come and put them in a nice white jacket and take them to a nice, bouncy, padded room. Got it?  
  
Tball777- *still running from Bakura* That's right! ^_~  
  
Special Thanks to Crazy For Bakura for proofreading this! Thanks so much! ^_^  
  
On With the Ficcie!  
  
Ryou tossed and turned in his sleep, remembering that one fateful day when he lost everything. Memories that he had tried to suppress for years came flooding back. Feelings of anger, sorrow, depression, and regret consumed his once happy thoughts, invading his dreams, no matter how hard he tried to keep them out. After what seemed like hours of suffering, he finally woke, covered in cold sweat and still shaking.  
  
Bakura was pissed. Actually, that was a vast understatement. He was always pissed, mainly because he had to share a body with Ryou. That and, of course, not being able to rule the world and kill the pharaoh no baka. But it was times like these he hated most. He hated seeing his hikari so weak and vulnerable. Not because he actually cared, mind you, but because that whining, crying, shaking pathetic thing lying on the bed was actually his lighter half.  
  
'I suppose it could be worse. I could be stuck with the pharaoh no baka's hikari; all he talks about is friendship and the heart of the damn cards.At least mine is quiet.'  
  
Luckily for Ryou, the next day was a Saturday. He was up all night, tossing and turning, trying to get back to sleep after his horrendous dream. But he couldn't tell anyone, because Bakura, one way or another, would find out, he just knew it. Why did he have to be stuck with an evil yami who couldn't care less about him? Yugi was so lucky, his yami was kind, heroic, and cared about Yugi more than Bakura about conquering the world. And that was a whole lot.  
  
'I suppose it could be worse. I could be stuck with Malik; he trapped his hikari in a corner of his mind and made him watch while he tried to kill the ones he loved. Wait, that's just about what Bakura did to me...'  
  
Ryou was broken out of his thoughts by the alarm. He didn't know why he even set it; he never slept much and was always up at least three hours before it went off. He rolled over and promptly fell off the bed and onto the floor face-first. He moaned, knowing this wasn't going to be a good day.  
  
He stumbled down the stairs and went to make himself breakfast, and hopefully not blow up the kitchen again. Maybe that was too much to hope for, the way things had been going. Could things get any worse?  
  
Little did he know, they could and would, and sooner then he knew.  
  
Tball777- Ha! A cliffie!  
  
Ryou fangirls- You better not hurt our Ryou!  
  
Tball777- YOUR Ryou? Mine! *grabs Ryou*  
  
Ryou- ~^_^~  
  
Tball777- Ok, I won't update until I get a good number of reviews. Please R&R!  
  
Yugi- Please? *chibi eyes*  
  
Marik- Ja Ne! 


	2. Two

Tball777- I'm back for the second chappie!  
  
Ryou- Finally! What is going to happen to me?  
  
Tball777- You'll see... Be patient!  
  
Marik- We used up all our patience waiting for you to update!  
  
Tball777- Well, if you want me to leave-  
  
Everyone- NO!  
  
Tball777- ^_^() Hmm... Who should I choose for the disclaimers? How about Jou- kun!  
  
Joey- Why did you say my Japanese name?  
  
Tball777- Cuz I can... That's reason enough for me! ^_~  
  
Joey- *grumbles* Fine! Tball777 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Maybe in her dreams, though. She must have a lot of those to come up with these evil- Erm... I mean... Wonderful stories!  
  
Tball777- Ya got that right! ^_^  
  
Tball777- Last thing, I PROMISE! My good friend from school just started writing here. Her name is Kaibacorp345. Could you please go read her fics? Thanks a bunch for the ones who do!  
  
On with the ficcie!  
  
Ryou crossed his fingers as the Eggo waffle slowly turned a shade of golden brown in the toaster. Seeing that it probably wasn't going to blow up, he went into the living room and found his cat, Sakura, asleep on the couch.  
  
She was a beautiful, angel white cat with almost impossibly soft fur. Her nose was a perfect shade of pastel pink, and the tips of her ears were a slightly darker shade than the rest of her, almost like silver. Ryou thought of the day that he found her...  
  
He was on a field trip with his school, and by popular demand they had gone to see the flowering cherry trees. He wistfully remembered that this was before he was cursed with the ring and Bakura. He had moved away from the rest of the class to eat his lunch in peace, when he heard a slight mew. He looked around, and thought he was hearing things. It came again, and when he looked up, he saw the tree he was eating lunch under had a small kitten in it. She was obviously stuck, though Ryou hadn't the slightest idea how she had gotten up there in the first place. The kitten looked at him, and he looked back. Then, without warning, she jumped down and onto Ryou, the force sending him careening, almost into a tree. Ever since, they had been very close, like the best friend Ryou had never had.  
  
Sure, he had Yugi and them, but he wasn't really all that close to them. Everyone at school avoided him, or just didn't notice him. He never had the courage to talk to anyone he didn't know, and in return, everyone thought he was weird.  
  
'Pretty pathetic when your closest friends aren't in your inner circle...'  
  
Ryou reached out and softly stroked the top of her head. She woke with a start, but upon seeing it was only him, she gave a slight 'Mew' in greeting and nuzzled his hand. Ryou smiled softly, but his mind was obviously elsewhere.  
  
A slight ding came from the kitchen, and Ryou raced in, Sakura at his heels. He didn't see anything aflame or wildly sparking, so he cautiously opened the toaster to find a perfect waffle. He sat down, and began to eat when Sakura padded over, plopped down next to him, cocked her head and mewed pathetically. Ryou sighed and lowered his milk glass to the floor. She purred and looked at him as if to say 'thanks', and began to lap up the milk.  
  
Ryou thought about going for a walk. Bakura probably wouldn't mind... At least he hoped not...  
  
'That reminds me, where is he? He hasn't insulted me today...'  
  
"I think I'll go for a walk, Sakura... Want to come?"  
  
Sakura looked at him and then back to her milk as if to say, 'I'm eating, it's a Saturday morning, and it's COLD!' Ryou smiled, stroked her head, grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door. Sakura stared at his departing figure, her instincts telling her that something bad was going to happen soon. She disregarded all earlier doubts and scrambled out of the door after Ryou.  
  
Tball777- There! Chapter two! Sorry nothing much happened, this was mostly a building chapter. Whenever I do one of those, it means the next one is normally a doozie! ^_^  
  
Bakura- It better be...  
  
Tball777- Or what?  
  
*Tball777 and Bakura start to fight*  
  
Yugi- Well, I'll do the honors then. Please, please, please R&R! She updates sooner if she gets reviews... *chibi eyes*  
  
Yami- Ja Ne! 


	3. Three

Tball777- Ohayo!  
  
Yugi- Can you PLEASE skip the long author's notes this time?  
  
Tball777- Ok, but only for you, Yugi!  
  
Yugi- ^_^  
  
Tball777- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. So there.  
  
On with the ficcie!  
  
Sakura padded along the street, following Ryou at a fair distance. Once or twice he turned around, but she always managed to spring out of the way. If he saw her, he'd make her wear one of those leashes... She shivered at the thought. All was quiet. Suddenly there was a roaring in the distance, and then a loud horn. She whirled around, and saw a bright red convertible barreling towards her. She froze, rooted to the spot...  
  
Ryou sat down on the edge of the pond and gazed out over the water. The cool breeze gently caressed his face. He sighed, wistfully watching a mother and son play together in the water. They gleefully splashed one another, chasing each other until they had no breath left. Eventually they both tired out and plopped down on the bank, still laughing. They gathered up their stuff from various places along the shore and left, hand in hand.  
  
He heard a rustling behind him, and quickly panicked. He didn't want to be seen, it might be someone he knew. He scrambled for a place to hide, and found none. Seeing no other choice, he jumped in the pond. Soon after, Yugi and Yami came into the clearing. Deciding that they deserved their privacy, he swam to the edge of the pond, very quietly pulled himself out, and headed home.  
  
Little did he know that it would have benefited him greatly if he had stayed.  
  
"Yami, I'm worried."  
  
"About what, aibou?"  
  
"I just thought of something. If you got your own body, whose to say that Bakura can't do the same thing?"  
  
"I've thought about that too. Bakura may be able to perform the spell, but I don't think he even knows about it. If he does, there is little we can do to stop him."  
  
"Well then lets hope he doesn't know... For Ryou's sake."  
  
And with that, they proceeded to play in the water, like so many people before them.  
  
Ryou ran along the sidewalk, trying to warm himself up.  
  
'Note to self: Jumping in a pond on a winter morning is not smart...'  
  
A few streets before his house, he saw a small crowd. His curiosity got the best of him, and he walked over. Snippets of conversation like 'That poor thing' and 'Hit and run, how mean...'  
  
Ryou leaned forward, and froze at what he saw. Sakura's limp body, lying in the middle of the road, covered in blood. He fell to his knees, not wanting to believe what he saw. "No..."  
  
Everyone seemed to notice, and most looked at him sadly. One even patted his back before leaving. Ryou, shaking like mad, lifted Sakura's body from the pavement. He walked to the sidewalk, and sat down on the bench. He was now covered in blood, but he didn't care. He knew subconsciously that she was gone, but he couldn't bring himself to think it. She had been with him for so long...  
  
He slowly walked home, taking Sakura with him. He opened the door to the yard, and proceeded to dig a small hole, about two feet long, one foot wide, and four feet deep, tears streaming down his face the whole time. He slowly lifted Sakura's body for one last time. He stared into her lifeless eyes, the same ones that just an hour or so earlier had been filled with vigor, intelligence, and sweetness. Gently kissing her head, he lowered her into a box. He looked at her for one last time, then slowly put the lid on the box and lowered it into the hole.  
  
It took him until 3pm to finish filling in the hole, but he hardly felt the many hours go by. Ryou collapsed on the couch, tired from crying so long. He decided to go to his soul room and rest for a while. He closed his eyes and with a flash of light he was in the corridor of his mind. What he saw there scared him out of his wits, filling him with fear, agony, and sadness. Not being able to take any more pain, he fainted right then and there.  
  
Tball777- Poor Sakura! T_T  
  
Seto- Then why did YOU kill her off?  
  
Tball777-Because it's important to the plot... You'll see soon...  
  
Ryou- Please R&R, she'll update faster if more people like her story!  
  
Bakura- Ja Ne... 


End file.
